Alternate chapter of Sage1982's The story of it all
by emalinourie
Summary: This is an alternate chapter of sage1982's "The story of it all" (the best swan queen fanfic so far, IMHO). Regina's POV. It's set on day 2 or day 3 sometime after chapter 9: It was a long day after the pancake breakfast, the rehearsal at the elementary school, and buying costumes... now Regina can't sleep!


This is an alternate chapter of sage1982's "The story of it all" (the best swan queen fanfic so far, in my humble opinion). I wrote this during a mini vacation in Florence while waiting for chapter 9. The story behind it is, I spent a very sleepless night while my friend with whom I shared the hotel room was snoring like there was no tomorrow and I imagined how the story might continue. It's set on day 2 or day 3 sometime after chapter 9, Regina's POV. Hope you'll enjoy. Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta Erikatica!

**~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~**

**10:02 pm**

Regina was restless. She wasn't used to going to bed at such a ridiculously early hour. She wasn't used to being stuck in a small town on a Saturday night. And she certainly wasn't used to her mind wandering to a certain blonde student again and again. _Emma_. Regina actually blushed a little, thinking back of their afternoon of bickering, fighting and… kissing. Emma was right, they weren't on the same page; the thought didn't bother Regina. What had Emma said earlier? '_I've seen you be a total bad ass…and you rock. But you smiling and laughing…nothing compares to that._' Regina's heart fluttered a little remembering those words. She had always been getting a lot of compliments, but this one was… different. The thing was, Emma wasn't supposed to say such beautiful words. And Regina wasn't supposed to care. Yes, Regina had said she needed some time off. But now that she was actually alone… She knew she should let off some steam and exchange her Louboutins for her Nikes, but she decided to take up her work and grade some assignments instead and let the routine task calm her down. And surely in this house there must be some of yesterday's Meursault left.

Regina quietly closed the door of her room and tiptoed to the kitchen. She didn't want the Swans to think she was an alcoholic, but really, it would be a shame to waste such an expensive wine. And hopefully it would wash away her restlessness. Regina didn't care to examine these feelings more deeply but preferred to drown them instead tonight.

When she had finished her second glass and covered the third student's assignment in a row with red ink, her mood had only changed from bad to worse. She tried to think of 'True Love's Twilight' and tell herself to endure this stupid charade for one more day, but whenever she tried to think of the painting, certain blonde locks appeared before her eyes.

**10:43 pm**

A knock on the door startled Regina out of her foul mood.

"Knock knock, you still awake?" Emma appeared on her doorstep, wearing blue sweat pants, a slim fit light blue shirt and a self satisfied grin.

"What happened to, 'We need to go to bed early, tomorrow's a rough day'?" Regina sneered and with an unladylike gulp finished her wine.

"Yeah, well, I kinda figured you still owed me for today," Emma stated chipperly and gave Regina her best smile, "and I won't let you off the hook easily."

Regina took off her red-rimmed reading glasses, glaring at her. "Ms. Swan," she said slightly annoyed, "don't overstep. I've done everything that you will pay me for. Two kisses. No tongue as we haven't been drinking." Well, _she_ had been drinking, but didn't care to let Emma know that. "A dozen kisses on the cheek_._ And -" she paused for dramatic effect, "I even let you playfully smack my bottom three times and we were neither cooking nor playing sports. Hell, I even played the piano for you. I think I've done more than my fair share for today."

"Oh you were a wonderful girlfriend today," Emma conceded and shut the door behind her.

Regina raised a perfectly sculpted brow. _Today?_

"However," Emma continued quickly, a smile forming on her lips again, "it would be a shame if I didn't claim my third kiss. You know, the one exceeding eight seconds."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't have lost much sleep over it, dear." She stood. "Let's get this over with and leave us to our beauty sleep."

Slowly, Emma came closer, her seductive smile a little crooked. She slightly tilted her head and locked eyes with the older woman. Holding her gaze, Regina could now smell the heavy scent of whiskey that Emma must have been drinking; mingled with the faint scent that was Emma's very own. Whatever she had expected, Regina wasn't prepared for the feather-light pressure of Emma's lips. The younger woman was clearly teasing her, slightly withdrawing as soon as Regina tried to deepen the kiss but then softly coming back to her. Then as quickly as the kiss had started, Emma withdrew her lips, but not without giving Regina one last peck on the lips. "Good night, Regina," she whispered, half smiling at her victory.

The brunette incredulously looked at Emma, her lips still tingling. She followed her with her eyes as the blonde closed the door. _Are_ _you_ _fucking_ _kidding_ _me?_ _What_ _was_ _that - nine_ _seconds_ _at_ _best!_

**10:49 pm**

Regina felt the blood rushing through her veins, not sure if it was due to the alcohol, the kiss, or both. She didn't give a damn about the noise the Louboutins made on the wooden floor as she strode after the other woman and neither did she bother to knock, clicking the door shut with one heel.

In the dim light, Emma apparently had been readying for bed as she was still in her sweat pants but had changed into her night shirt. "Did you want somethi...", she started, turning to the professor.

"Just paying off my debts," Regina declared, and then approached Emma with long strides. She grabbed the blonde's cheeks and crushed her lips onto Emma's before she spinned the younger woman around and pinned her to the door. Emma moaned into the kiss. Emma's lips and scent made her dizzy, and Regina slowly deepened the kiss which turned long and deeply sensual. She felt very turned on when Emma boldly grabbed her hips and moved on to her buttocks, squeezing them lightly and pressing Regina closer to her lithe body. Regina tried not to think about how soft Emma felt, how well their bodies fit together and how this day was so not going as she had envisioned.

Emma's hands felt good on her hips. The blonde had broken the kiss and trailed small kisses on Regina's neckline, gently sucking the tender flesh at the crook of her neck until the professor gave a moan of pleasure.

Regina tangled her hands in Emma's mass of blonde curls, caressing them, enjoying the silky touch. Her cheeks felt incredibly soft as she caressed them. Regina was careful not to hurt her with her well manicured long fingernails. Emma had found Regina's lips again, and Regina forgot time and space. _I could kiss her all night long..._

"Easy, easy little pony," she heard herself suddenly say, trying to catch Emma just before they tumbled to the floor with an audible thud. Emma rubbed her right arm, while at the same time Regina started to rub her left. They both stared at each other in the dim light, then simultaneously grinned and started to giggle. Regina silenced Emma with a quick kiss that the blonde giddily returned. Moments later, steps in the hallway got louder and louder. A knock on the door indicated that someone had heard them.

Mary Margaret hesitantly opened the door to her daughter's room only to close it again immediately, causing Regina to stifle a groan as the door had been pushed in her back. "Is everything all right, Emma honey?" Emma's mother whispered not too quietly through the closed door.

"Everything's just fine, Mom," Emma choked from the floor, nudging Regina gently to keep quiet, intertwining their hands.

"Well, Emma," Mary Margaret said after a pause, "I guess you can't help it. If only the two of you wouldn't wake the house, I guess it would be okay if you share a room. Good night."

Still holding hands, both women sat silently on the floor for a few moments, waiting for the steps on the floor to ebb away. Neither moved, except for Regina drawing small circles on Emma's hand with her thumb.

"No," Emma said simply as she untangled her hand from Regina's. She rose to her feet and then helped Regina up. When Regina eyed her questioningly, the younger woman took her time, breathing audibly. "No, I don't want to share the room with you," she clarified.

Regina froze, trying to conceal the hurt and confusion. "Why not?" she whispered.

Her voice unsteady, the younger woman started hoarsely, "Because..." A few seconds ticked by until Emma finally cleared her throat before she continued. "Because you've granted me a few glimpses of the real Regina. Believe it or not," she laughed sheepishly, "I've come to really like the real you." She paused and took a deep breath. "And now I want more. I want to get to know you. I want the real thing," she added, clasping her hands together in the semi darkness, looking silently at the other woman.

"In fact," Emma continued, her voice barely a whisper now, "if I let you stay in my room, I will not be able to let you go after tomorrow. And I don't want to be another notch in your bedpost. I'm... I'm _eternally_ sorry I made you come here."

She fought back a tear. For once, Regina was at a loss for words. She just stared at the other woman as the seconds ticked by. "Good night Emma," she said, as she hurriedly turned and fled the room.

**11:51 pm**

Alone in her room again, Regina kicked off her red-bottom shoes. She had just been beaten at her own game, she thought wryly. Only she wasn't so sure they were playing a game anymore. Actually, she wasn't sure about anything anymore, and she didn't like it one bit. If only Emma hadn't been so damn kissable. If only Emma hadn't been so _caring_. If only _Regina_ didn't care. _Emma gets me, _she mused. Even if they were not on the same _page_, maybe… maybe they were in the same story after all.

**~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~SQ~~**


End file.
